Alexis' Domination Part 2
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The story continues into the second year at Duel Academy. Alexis and Jaden have been torn apart by the Society of Light. Can they get back together? Rated M for mature themes and language. Jaden/Alexis, Syrus/OC, Jaden/?
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis' Demotion Part 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviewers:**

Dragon8188: It's a mini-series Grey and I have made. Please enjoy

Azrael Voorhees: Here you go.

 **Here are some reviews from the last story by our own GreyKing46**

Dragon8188: It IS a mini-series... One of several.

Azrael Voorhees: Here you go.

 **Author's note:**

Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about a month since the Society of Light and the insanity that it wrought. The students were getting back to normal while also repainting the entirety of the Obelisk and Ra Dorms.

There was a LOT of paint delivered.

One special female Red was sitting on a hill, looking over the campus sadly

This was Alexis Rhodes.

She was once an Obelisk Blue student, before one test changed that and had her demoted to Slifer Red. But that wasn't why she was upset.

No. The reason she was upset was that she had been part of the Society of Light. She had joined their ranks and only when Jaden defeated the psychopathic Light was she freed, like so many other students.

But she and Jaden had something special: they were lovers. She was his pet and he was her master.

It was HER kink, it was what SHE loved

And now...She felt ashamed for betraying her master.

She felt ashamed for betraying the one she loved

"Alexis?" A voice spoke from behind the Slifer Girl.

"Are...you okay?" A second asked

Alexis turned around and saw that it was her two friends: Mindy and Jasmine.

Mindy was a black haired girl with C-Cup breasts, brown eyes and a slim figure with a round ass.

Jasmine had shoulder length orange hair and hazel eyes, C-Cup breasts and a pear shaped ass.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded with a sigh

Jasmine and Mindy sat down and next to their friend. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Jasmine asked

"We're here for you; you know?" Mindy added

"I... I betrayed Jaden." She said sadly

Both Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It was that stupid cult thing that was going on. It wasn't your fault." Jasmine answered

"Besides it's not like Jaden is holding a grudge." Mindy shrugged

"You guys don't get it." She sighed

"What don't we get?" Mindy asked innocently

"Doesn't matter." She sighed

Alexis got up and began to walk off back to the main Academy.

Mindy and Jasmine where left blinking in shock, they did not know what to say

'Oh, Lex...We're gonna cheer you up.' Jasmine thought

*Elsewhere*

At the Slifer Dorm, there was a brown haired student with a red jacket and grey trousers. And a little fuzzball with angels wings floating by his head. This was Jaden Yuki. The hero of the Academy and Alexis' boyfriend.

He was sitting on a rocky cliff, looking out over the sea

"Kuri, Kuri?" The little fuzzball asked

"I'm okay, Winged Kuriboh...I'm just worried about Alexis...She hasn't been the same since the Society." Jaden answered "I mean the Society forced her to be a complete bitch, after they used her feelings for me against her, and since I've freed her it's almost been like she has been avoiding me."

"Kuri..." Winged Kuriboh frowned. "Kuri, Krui?"

"Huh? No...No, I don't want you tailing her." Jaden answered

"I'm not gonna spy on here." He frowned

"Kuri...Kuri, Krui." Winged Kuriboh apologised

"I know. You're just trying to help." Jaden answered

Jaden?" Alexis asked, walking towards him

"Huh? Alexis. You're back." Jaden spoke. "Are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

"I'm...Better than I was." Alexis answered, feeling better when Jade hugged her.

"Master... I am so sorry." She whispered sadly

"Lex..." Jaden kissed her and held her close. "It's okay."

"No! I betrayed you!" She cried "I hurt you! I treated you like dirt!"

"Lex-Alexis! Calm down!" Jaden answered. "Look at me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried

Jaden didn't know what to do. Except maybe kiss her to tell her it would be alright.

But that was also not what Alexis wanted...

He sighed, hating himself for this lightly as he slapped her and then pulled her into a rough kiss

"Hmm!" Alexis cried as they kissed, feeling herself come back down to reality.

She had calmed down, actually gotten a bit horny, and was kissing back gently and lovingly

"Alexis...Go to your room." Jaden whispered, giving her an order.

"Yes Master." She moaned, running back to their room... And to their bed where she sat loyally

"Good." Jaden smiled, getting the collar from his drawer.

"I-I thought-!" Alexis' eyes widened

"You did. But I found it." Jaden smiled, clipping the collar around her neck.

The collar was a present Jaden had given to Alexis on their first year. Alexis had ripped off and thrown it away as a Society Slave

"Master..." Alexis smiled, tearing up happily as she looked up to Jaden.

"Now... I want you to get dressed in a Society Uniform." He ordered

Alexis' eyes widened in shock, shuddering gently. "M-Master?" She whispered

"You feel guilty for how you acted? Then I'll fuck that 'disloyal bitch' until she is my pet again." Jaden said seriously and commandingly. He was not a fan of talking like this to Alexis, but she loved it and that was enough for him

"Yes. Yes, Master." Alexis panted, feeling her pussy getting wet.

"Get changed." He ordered, slapping her ass lightly

"Ah! Yes, Master." Alexis answered, getting the uniform out from her drawers.

It was in a locked box, to remind her of her mistakes

She unlocked the box and brought it out. She started to strip off, dropping her clothes in full front of Jaden.

She was soon naked, holding into the white and silver uniform

"Need a hand with those?" Jaden asked, getting hard from seeing her naked.

"N-No, Master. I've got." Alexis answered

She soon put on the whit and silver blazer, attaching the white short skirt and sliding the silver fingerless gloves and ankle high heeled boots on

"There. Now, let's fix this." Jaden smiled, pulling his lover close.

He began to roughly kiss her, rubbing her body

"Hmm, hmm...M-Master..." Alexis panted, feeling her body being fondled

"No." He smiled "No Master. Remember, you're a rebellious unloyal bitch. Right?"

"S-Sorry..." Alexis answered, getting into the mindset of a rebel. "Y-You get your hands off me...I'm not your pet."

She tried to glare like she hated him, shuddering as his hands rubbed the body he owned

"Oh yeah? That's not what your body's saying." Jaden responded. "You're just a rebellious bitch aren't you?"

"Hands... Hands off me... L... Loser." She ordered, shuddering

"You are my pet." Jaden smiled, kissing her neck and opening her blazer without removing it

"Hmm...N-No. You can't...Do this. I do-AH-don't...take orders...from Slifers." Alexis responded, moaning from his kisses and strokes on her body

"You're mine." He snarled gently, biting her nipples while flipping her skirt up "See, you are even wet."

"HMM! I-I'm not...And that...That's a coincidence!" Alexis moaned as she was holding back the urge to cum.

Jaden began to quickly rub her pussy, playing with it

"Really? That's not what your pussy's saying." Jaden teased, paying close attention to her clit.

"Fuck... You!" Alexis gasped and moaned, her hips bucking into his hand

"I think YOU might have to do that." Jaden smirked as his hand was stained with Alexis' pussy juce.

He shoved his fingers into her mouth while undoing his belt

"How do you taste?" Jaden teased

"Hmm, hmm...I...Taste...fine." Alexis answered, feeling Jaden's cock from under his trousers.

"But I am NOT your little slut." She panted

"Oh...We'll see about that." Jaden smirked

*With Jasmine and Mindy*

"This is ridiculous." Jasmine frowned

"I know, but what can we do? Alexis is STILL in Slifer Red, even though she shows such a great duellist." Mindy added

"We've studied with her, we know she's not stupid!"

"So...WHY is she in Slifer?" Mindy wondered

"We're gonna find out, Mindy." Jasmine answered determinately. "We just need some help."

"Sure, but who? I doubt Professor Crowler doesn't want to help. Who do we turn to?" Mindy asked

"Why not Syrus?"

"Yeah! Syrus is smart. Maybe he'll help up!" Mindy nodded. "But which dorm is he staying in? I know he's in Ra but does he still stay in Slifer?"

"He moved to Ra, since Jaden and Alexis share a room." Jasmine nodded

"Okay, let's head to Ra." Mindy answered, giving a small fist-pump

The two nodded, walking with confidence to the fancy mansion that was Ra

*Inside the Ra Dorm*

There were many students wearing the Ra Yellow Uniform, waving to each other and being nice, though they were sad that their friend Bastion had disappeared after the Society disbanded. They thought that he had gone crazy and followed them into obscurity, while others thought he just left the island for enlightenment.

We are focusing, however, on a very special blue haired teen right now

He was kind of short, compared to the average Ra student, but he was kind. He was wearing glasses and the Ra Yellow uniform. This was Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki's friend since Slifer.

And right now, he was helping a Ra girl.

After the 'fall' of Alexis, the following year they started spreading the girls throughout all the Dorms appropriate to their grade

And right now, he was studying with said Ra Girl. She had brown hair and green eyes, C-Cup breasts, soft tanned skin and was quite nice.

"So my Spellcaster deck should be okay now?" She asked

"Yeah, it should be. You've gotten some good cards and a good balance." Syrus nodded.

"Thank you, Syrus." The girl answered

"N-No problem, Yuno." Syrus blushed gently.

Yuno smiled and kissed his cheek before running off

Syrus' face blushed pink as he touched his cheek, completely flustered from that...And he got a goofy happy face

He and that Yuno girl had been growing closer

They hadn't gone past the kissing stage, but it was growing steadily.

Then a knock came from Syrus' door. "Huh? Oh, err...Come in."

The door opened revealing the attractive Jasmine and Mindy... Let's just say Syrus gasped and his mind rushed to conclusions

Instead of Syrus seeing them as walking into the room normally, they were dressed in skimpy clothing.

He was blushing, not paying attention to what they were saying as his mind was expecting this to go in a strange direction when...

"SYRUS!" both yelled, snapping him from his thoughts

"Huh? What?" Syrus asked as he was brought down to reality.

"Were you listening?" Jasmine frowned, her eye twitching

"Um...N-No. Sorry. Yuno was just here and-" Syrus explained

"Oh boy. Lovestruck." Mindy sighed

"Listen, we need your help." Jasmine added

"With what?" He blinked

"We need to find out how to help Alexis. How to get her back to Obelisk Blue." Mindy answered

"And why she was thrown into Red in the first place. I mean, the same score as Jaden? That's ALWAYS been suspicious." Jasmine added

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." Syrus added, remembering that Alexis always had top marks, until that one day.

He had been too shocked to even be suspicious, like everyone else

"Okay, let's help Alexis. I'll do what I can." Syrus answered

*with Alexis and Jaden*

Jaden was pounding Alexis' pussy as she was lying on the bed, her tits rubbing against the quilt and her moans echoing in their room.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I-I'm not your slut!" Alexis moaned

"That's weird, cause I'M the one fucking your dripping pussy!" Jaden smiled, squeezing her ass.

"And you're moaning like all you want is my dick." He whispered harshly into her ear "Now be a good girl and submit."

"I-I won't. I won't submit!" Alexis moaned, cumming from this feeling.

"Come on, you know you love my cock bitch." Jaden grunted, slapping her ass... Before he suddenly pulled out

"HNN! W-What're you doing? Why'd you pull out?" Alexis moaned, her pussy twitching, begging to cum.

"If you want it, give in and beg." He growled into her ear

Alexis tried to keep in character, try and be the defiant rebel...But her eyes became hearts, looking lustfully at her master. "Fuck me! I want your hard throbbing cock, Master!"

"There you are, the loyal slut I knew was hiding under that rebel facade." He smirked, rolling her over "Suck me off, worship my dick." He ordered, reaching down and rubbing her slit with his fingers

"Yes! Yes, Master!" Alexis smiled happily, turning around and began to suck him off lovingly and lustfully.

"Ah, that's it. Such a good pet." Jaden smiled, lovingly praising her.

He ran his fingers through her blonde hair, moaning as she was like a vacuum on his cock. Her soft lips formed a perfect seal around his penis while her throat and tongue got to work swallowing his meat

"Lex...Ah! I-I'm gonna cum!" Jaden moaned, feeling his cock climax

"Eat it you slut!" He said as he flooded her mouth, feeling her cum around his fingers

"Hmm!" Alexis moaned happily, feeling her master's cum fill her mouth and stain her Society gloves.

She pulled her head back from him, letting the rest of his cum shoot on her face and gloves. She and Jaden had not done it since Jaden's loss to Aster at the start of the year so he was rather backed up, which Alexis was fine with

"It's so thick..." Alexis panted, dripping the warm cum down her top.

She rubbed the cum into her white and silver uniform, moaning and smiling

"That's a better shade of white." Jaden teased, cupping her face.

"It's good to see my pet the way she should be." He smiled

"Yes, Master...Right here...Lexi will stay." Alexis purred gently.

"Good. Now get on all fours, I still have more retraining to do." He smirked

*With Jasmine, Mindy and Sy*

The three were currently looking in the permanent records, trying to figure out how Alexis failed.

And if you wanted to know how they were doing this... They snuck inside

"I can't believe we're doing this." Mindy whispered

"Shh. We get in and out, no trace. It's for Alexis." Jasmine spoke

"Okay, I think I've found something from last year...Wow, Duel Academy keep pretty good records." Syrus answered, looking at the data.

"After every test, before the results are even known to the staff, someone has been using their authority to change all of Alexis' grades to a very, very low one. And when I say right after, I mean as soon as they have finished being marked." Syrus explained

"So it's purposeful sabotage? That's evil!" Mindy responded

"Who did it?" Jasmine frowned

"I'm working on it." Syrus frowned

"I'm gonna check on the front door and make sure no-one's gonna bother us." Mindy thought

"Good idea." Jasmine answered

The Ra worked on searching through the file, Jasmine was looking over his shoulder helping with the search

Syrus was focused, working hard

"What about that file? Did you search that one yet?" Jasmine asked

"Just about to." Syrus answered

Mindy continued to listen through the door, hoping that no-one was coming by to check on anything.

... Then she heard something

"Someone's coming!" Mindy whisper shouted to her friends.

"Nearly done!" Syrus urged

"Um, um, um...!" Mindy panicked

"Chair!" Jasmine spoke, pointing to a vacant seat.

"Got it!" Mindy answered, grabbing the seat and shoved it under the door's handle.

"... I've got it." He nodded "It... It was Crowler!"

"Wait. Crowler?!" Mindy and Jasmine gasped

The door soon beeped and tried to open. "Huh? What's going on? Who's locked this door?" A shrill voice spoke struggling to get it open

"We're outta time!" Mindy called out to them.

"We gotta go!" Jasmine added

Syrus nodded, shutting down the computer after copying the data and the three slipped out of the window

Soon the figure tried to and succeeded knocking the door in. It was a tall thin man with blonde hair with a back length ponytail. He was wearing a large blue jacket with frilled shoulders. THIS was Professor Crowler.

"Ow...! My poor shoulder. Who's idea was this?" Crolwer snapped, rubbing his shoulder.

He looked around and saw the room was empty, shrugging

*With Alexis and Jaden*

Alexis was bouncing on Jaden's cock, feeling her ass filled with his hot cum while her pussy was being focused on.

"Master! Master!" She panted and moaned

"That's it, Pet...Make your Master proud!" Jaden smiled happily, groping her breasts with his hands

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her

'I-I love you, Master.' Alexis thought lovingly.

Jaden kissed her gently, smiling

Soon their front door was knocked upon...which, due to the state the Slifer Dorm was in, it fell off the hinges.

"Gah!" The two yelled, pulling the blankets around them

"Alexis, we've found stuff for-" Jasmine spoke as she held the paper in front of her face

"What the heck?!" Mindy gasped as she covered her eyes

"GUYS!" Alexis called out

"GET OUT!" Jaden yelled

"What're you two doing?!" Jasmine and Mindy gasped

"GET OUT!" Jaden and Alexis yelled

And cue a pillow being thrown at them

"Okay, okay! We're gone!" The two Obelisk Girls answered leaving.

"Fucking great." Alexis sighed

"Guess it's out now." Jaden added

"What? That we have sex? I'd have thought my best friends would have at least worked it out. Especially when I have had a real limp problem since we got together." Alexis smiled

"Aha...Sorry about that." Jaden flinched with an awkward laugh

"I never said I disliked it." She purred

*With Mindy and Jasmine*

"Oh man...I-I can't believe we walked in on that!" Mindy blushed

"Yeah, they were really going at it." Jasmine blushed

"Though...Come to think of it...Alexis WAS limping a lot last year..." Mindy realized.

"... And from what I could see, Jaden's got a good tool." Jasmine blushed

"Y-You saw it too?" Mindy asked with a similar blush.

"Uh-huh." Jasmine nodded

"Just for like a second but... Oh my Alexis is lucky." Jasmine panted, fanning herself even as she blushed but not from embarrassment

"I know. But...What can we do? I mean...She IS with Jaden." Mindy nodded

Jasmine clearly wasn't paying attention, drooling a bit now

She just imagined Jaden's big member, recalling that memory...and imagined him standing there proud with it.

"Earth to Jasmine." Mindy spoke, shaking her friend. "Jasmine, you're drooling."

"H-Huh? Sorry?" Jasmine asked

"You're drooling." Mindy answered. "You were staring off into space."

"S-Sorry. I was just thinking." Jasmine answered, wiping the drool from her lips

"I could tell...Something about a certain "Slifer" perhaps?" Mindy asked

"MAYBE..." Jasmine teased

"Well...Want to talk about it? We MIGHT be thinking the same thing." Mindy answered

"You saw how BIG he was!" She argued

"I know...So...what do you want to do about it?" Mindy asked

"... Lesbian sex?" Jasmine shrugged, talking about the two getting their lust out quickly

"Wow, just...jump right in there...I was thinking...MAYBE...We join in with Alexis?" Mindy asked

"You think she'd let us?" Jasmine blinked

"We're her friends...She might." Mindy answered

"Girls." A dressed Alexis called, running over

"Lex." Mindy and Jasmine responded in unison.

"I wanted to talk to you." Alexis panted as she stopped. "... WHAT was so important you interrupted me?" She frowned

"We um..." Mindy began to speak

"We found who sabotaged your tests since last year." Jasmine interrupted

"Really? Who was it?" Alexis asked

*With Sheppard*

"It was Crowler." Syrus said, showing his evidence to the balding man

"What? Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard gasped as he looked at the evidence...and saw that it all matched up. Every time Alexis had a test, she failed when CROWLER was on the computers!

This was bad

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis' Demotion Part 2**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest Dec 25th 2017: 1: You're welcome, happy holidays. 2: It would...But Grey and I have made this into a mini-series.

SpartanDog1: We've got something planned, don't worry.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh absolutely.

 **Author's note:**

Hi everyone, Ghost here. My reason for my lack of updates is because I was moving. I've settled in now and back to a semi regular update.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later since Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy told Alexis and Chancellor Sheppard about Crowler's sabotage of Alexis' grades. And rightfully so, both parties were pissed off.

Crowler was standing before the elder man in fear

Chancellor Sheppard glared at Crowler, what he had done was irresponsible, immoral and downright petty.

"You're fired." He said simply

"F-Fired?" Crowler squeaked "F-For what?"

"Intentional sabotage of student's grades. I have proof that shows you tampering with the grades of one of the students: Alexis Rhodes!" Sheppard responded, catching Crowler in the act.

"Everything we have gone through in this meeting. You have 12 hours to gather your things and leave this island. Now leave!"

"B-But sir, I-" Crowler tried to crawl to his boss, trying to appease him

"NOW!" Sheppard responded, slamming his hands on the table and stood tall, towering over Crowler as his now ex-boss.

"HNN!" Crowler squeaked and ran off to collect his things.

Sheppard sighed and slumped into his chair...How could he be so blind to this?

How could he have failed like this!

He had to make it right. He had to correct this sin.

*With Alexis*

Alexis was walking towards the Chancellor's office, having been called

As she walked to the office, she heard loud and pathetic sobbing coming from one of the offices. She recognised the voice...It was Crowler.

She didn't react, staying calm and just kept walking

She knocked on the Chancellor's door and waited.

"Come in." Sheppard responded

Alexis opened the door and went in. "You called for me, sir?" She asked as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Yes Ms Rhodes. I have discovered a great disservice has been done to you." He nodded

"My test results...and how Crowler messed them up?" Alexis asked

"Yes. How did you know?" Sheppard asked

"Mindy and Jasmine told me. They were with Syrus when they found it out." Alexis answered honestly.

"Well that eases it up." He sighed "As an apology, I am welcoming you back to Obelisk Blue. No tests, no questions asked."

"I...I can go back?" Alexis gasped, hearing this news.

"Can?" He blinked, noting her choice of words. Not 'I AM going' but 'I CAN go'

"Y-Yes, Sir. I...I've actually made...sort of a home at Slifer." Alexis explained "I don't WANT to leave."

Chancellor Sheppard blinked and nodded. "Well...I can respect that, Alexis. I can't force you to leave and I don't intend to do anything against your wishes. If you wish to stay at Slifer, I'll let you stay."

"Thank you sir." She bowed "Is that all?"

"Just...TWO other things. One: Tell your friends that they aren't in trouble for breaking into the permanent records. Two: MR Crowler is fired, so he won't be a problem anymore." Sheppard answered

"Thank you sir." She nodded

"Off you go then. And have a good rest of the year." Chancellor Sheppard responded, letting her leave.

Alexis nodded and left, grinning

She was cleared from those haunting tests, she was lighter. She was ecstatic. She was so happy!

She took off running, eager to be with Jaden and celebrate!

*With Jaden*

"So, you, Mindy and Jasmine did that to help clear Alexis' scores?" Jaden asked Syrus

"Yep." He smiled

"Dude...You've got balls of steel for doing that." Jaden laughed happily, fist-bumping his "brother".

"Thanks." He smiled

"So...what do you think's gonna happen now? I mean, aside from Crowler getting the "Bum's Rush"." Syrus asked

"No idea." Jaden shrugged "But I think your girlfriend will think you where awesome."

Syrus gave an embarrassed laugh. "Y-You really think so?"

"I know so."

"JADEN!" Alexis called out happily, running to her boyfriend.

"Alexis!" Jaden smiled back, seeing her beam.

The fact she was smiling made him smile, hugging her as she jumped into his arms

The two embraced, kissing each other as Jaden fell backwards so that Alexis was on top of him.

"What's up?" He smiled

"Crowler's fired! I'm staying with you." Alexis answered, kissing his lips

"Yes!" He grinned

"Hey, Alexis. I see you two are busy, so...I'm gonna leave. Bye, Jay." Syrus waved kindly and headed off back to the Ra Dorm.

*time skip*

Alexis was lying atop Jaden, late at night... She was still awake

She was breathing slowly and quietly, she was deep in thought and didn't want to wake Jaden just yet.

She had so much to thank Jasmine and Mindy for

If it wasn't for them, Crowler would still be here...Purposely making her fail

They where such great friends

And...they deserved a reward for their friendship.

"... I'll do it." She whispered

*The next day*

It was after classes and free time. Alexis was meeting up with Jasmine and Mindy after classes to talk to them about her plan she had last night.

They were in the woods, the three together

"Okay, Lex. What did you want to talk to us about?" Mindy asked

"I want to thank you for being amazing friends... And to apologise for what I did to you because of the Society." Alexis explained "I... You two mean a lot to me and you just... You're amazing. That's why... I am willing to let the two of you sleep with Jaden in a foursome."

"Alexis..." The two looked at her in awe. It took guts for her to apologise for what she did in the Society...but to allow them to have a foursome with her boyfriend?

"Wow, that-Yeah. Yeah, I'm in." Jasmine smiled

"All's forgiven, Lexi." Mindy added

"Okay, cool." She nodded "Now I kinda need to... Explain my relationship with Jaden, my kink we live with."

"Yeah you...wait, kink?" Jasmine agreed and then double-took gently.

"What kind of kind?" Mindy asked.

"I... Like to be dominated. I made Jaden make me his pet." Alexis blushed "I'm his submissive, I made him my master."

Both Jasmine and Mindy blinked in shock at that. They couldn't believe it. Alexis, one of the strongest people in all of Duel Academy; liked being a submissive pet?

"... You both think I'm weird, right?"

"N-No we don't!" Mindy and Jasmine answered

"It's just..." Mindy began

"Surprising. We just didn't know." Jasmine added

"Of course you didn't." She rolled her eyes lightly, rubbing her eyes lightly

"But, hey. If that's your kink." Jasmine answered

"WE'LL give it a go." Mindy added

"Huh?" Alexis blinked

"We're you're friends. And...We said we agree to sleep with Jaden." Jasmine answered

"It'd be a bit unfair if we didn't try it at least once." Mindy added

"Basically: this is your guys' sex life, only fair we follow your rules since you are letting us join." Jasmine simplified and surmised

Alexis smiled back at them and hugged them. "Thanks for not thinking me as a freak."

"Never, Lexi." The two responded

"So...Um...When's it happening?" Jasmine asked as they broke the hug

"I dunno... When you want I guess." Alexis shrugged

"Okay." They responded.

"Mind if we take a minute to talk about it?" Mindy asked

"Sure. I'll see you in the Slifer Dorm." Alexis answered

*time skip*

It was sometime later, though it was still within the week Alexis told Jasmine and Mindy about her kink.

"So, you think they'll be coming soon?" Jaden asked, sitting in his chair with a cat eared Alexis licking his cock.

"Lexi thinks so Master." She purred sexily, rubbing her face against his cock

"Such a good kitty." Jaden smiled, praising his pet.

Soon a respectful knock came from the door and this time, it did NOT make the door fall off its hinges.

"One minute." Jaden called out.

He quickly rezipped his pants, Alexis hiding in the corner. Jaden walked over, opening the door carefully

Outside were Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hey, Jaden." Mindy waved politely

"We're here for the date Alexis set up." Jasmine added

"Okay, come on in." He nodded

The two girls entered the small bedroom, not noticing Alexis in the corner. "Okay, so...Where's Alexis? I thought she'd be here." Jasmine asked

"Here." Alexis waved "We didn't know who was at the door, you know protect my dignity."

The two Obelisk girls turned around and looked at Alexis and their eyes widened.

Alexis was wearing the cat-ears headband, but also wearing a cat-tail butt-plug with a very revealing corset.

"Meow." She greeted nervously as a joke

"You're a kitty." Mindy commented lightly

"Nyeah..." Alexis responded

"...You're kinda hot." Jasmine admitted

Alexis blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment

"Alexis bought these a while back. She gets dressed up like this when she feels in the mood to be cute." Jaden explained "But I guess it also works today." He added, he was blushing and scratching his cheek

"Wow, that's...okay." Mindy answered. "So...do we strip now?"

"I... Guess." Jaden shrugged "Unless you wanna keep your uniforms on while do it."

"He's shy." Alexis smiled

The two Obelisk girls looked at each other and gave a quick nod. "I think we'll keep them on, just for now." Jasmine answered

"Yeah, don't want to make Lexi's bae nervous." Mindy agreed.

"He is not use to having three pets." Alexis explained as Jaden grumbled, sitting down "Let Lexi warm him up." She winked before she crawled towards Jaden and quickly undid his pants, freeing his cock once more, and taking it into her mouth

"Ah...Lexi..." Jaden moaned as he sat in his chair and felt Alexis pleasure him affectionately.

"Whoa...Alexis is like a pro." Mindy whispered

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed, getting wet from seeing this

The two walked over and got on their knees either side of Alexis, Jasmine on her left and Mindy on her right, as they watched the blonde work her magic

"Ah, L-Lexi...Looks like. We've got an audience." Jaden joked, moaning as he was about to climax.

"Drink it slut." He moaned, grabbing her by her blonde locks and facefucking her

Both Jasmine and Mindy looked on how Jaden was dominating Alexis, calling his girlfriend that and how Alexis was taking it as a compliment.

Alexis gave out lusty moans as she looked up at her Master and drank his cum as he climaxed.

The raven and red haired girls' eyes widened as they saw their best friend cum from being degraded and treated like that

"Ah...!" Alexis moaned as she pulled back from her Master's cock, exposing how big Jaden was

"Whoa." Jasmine and Mindy gasped as they saw Jaden's saliva and cum covered cock, glistening in the light.

They had only caught a glimpse of it last time but they could now see it in it's full glory... They could see why Alexis willingly worshiped it like she did

"You're HUGE!" Mindy gasped

"It's like a forearm." Jasmine added

"Awe...Jeez, you're making me blush." Jaden answered

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" Alexis asked her friends innocently as she licked his dick "Master is still hard."

"Right. We...We SHOULD." Jasmine nodded

"How is he still hard?" Mindy added

"Well?" Jaden asked

Both Obelisk girls looked at Jaden's massive cock...and began to lick it, tasting Alexis' saliva and Jaden's cum on their tongues.

The Slifer smiled as he saw not one but THREE girls service him. "Lexi...give some room for our guests. It'd be rude not too."

"Yes, Master." Lexi nodded and backed up. "Can Lexi pet herself?" Alexis asked cutely

"Of course. But don't cum." Jaden answered, moaning gently as Jasmine and Mindy were now licking his cum stained tip.

"Yes, Master." Alexis nodded and began to play with herself, feeling her fingers enter her moist slit

'Alexis is wanking to this? I can't believe it.' Jasmine thought

'This is so good and Jaden's cock is so HOT!' Mindy thought lustfully as she wanted to take his cock into her mouth.

"Come in pets, put your hearts into it." Jaden moaned, getting into his master mindset

"Y-Yes, Jaden." Jasmine answered

"Hmm, Hayhen." Mindy smiled, taking in his cock in her mouth

"Wrong." Alexis moaned, slapping their asses with her free hand

"H-Hey!" Jasmine and Mindy responded

"It's "Master"." Alexis corrected them

"Let's try it again." Jaden looked at them, his cock wanting attention.

"Yes Master." Jasmine sighed, finding the word making her wet as she lowered her head and sucked in his balls

"Wesh mashtaw." Mindy moaned around his cock

"Ah...Yes. That's it." Jaden praised them. "Keep going."

"Yes/yesh Master." The two girls smiled, still servicing Jaden's cock

Alexis looked on and smiled, still playing with herself, mewing like a cat as she saw her Master being serviced by her friends.

'Yes, yes, so good...Keep going!' Alexis thought as she moaned.

"Mindy. Swap with Jasmine. Give her a turn." Jaden ordered

"Y-Yes, Master." Mindy responded, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum on his cock.

Jasmine panted and she licked her lips, eye level with Jaden's throbbing cock as she wrapped her lips around the thriving head and moaning at the taste

"Ah...! So good, girls...You're good for beginners." Jaden praised them

Jasmine and Mindy smiled, lovingly tease Jaden and made his cock twitch.

"Ah...Pull back...Now. Lexi, come here." Jaden grunted

"Yes, Master." The three girls nodded and sat in front of Jaden, who was wanking and climaxed on their faces

"AH! Oh...that was great." Jaden sighed in release

The three girls moaned, feeling the warm cum shoot over their faces and into their mouths as they held their tongues out

"Hmm...It...it's so thick." Mindy whispered, tasting it.

"So warm and tastey." Jasmine agreed, swirling around the cum in her mouth with her tongue

"Hmm..." Alexis moaned gently...Before she kissed and tongued Jasmine and Mindy, coating each of their tongues with her own taste.

The three moaned, swapping Jaden's cum between then

Jaden blinked and smiled seeing the girls kiss, getting hard again he had a quick drink from his water bottle. 'I'm gonna need this.' He thought.

"Who do you want first Master?" Alexis asked as she broke the kiss, leaning down and licking her friends nipples through their blazers making them moan

"Well...How about Jasmine?" Jaden smiled. "While YOU give Mindy a good show."

"Yes Master." Jasmine said, sounding more eager than she meant to or the others expected but they didn't comment

"Aww." Mindy mumbled

"It's okay Min, Lexi will make you feel good." Alexis purred, pushing the girl onto her back

Jaden smiled and helped Jasmine onto the bed and lifted her skirt. "Wow, you're soaking wet. You're REALLY into this, aren't you?" Jaden teased rubbing her clit gently

"Master!" Jasmine gasped and moaned, having not worn panties because of this

Jaden smiled and then plunged into her pussy, tasting her moist pink pussy juice.

Jasmine moaned loudly, gripping the bed and bucked against his face, feeling his skilled tongue lapping against him.

"M... Master!" She moaned as he began to eat her out, one hand squeezing her left breast which forced her blazer open

Jasmine's blazer exposed her C-Cup breasts to her new Master, even teasing her nipples from it.

'I think she's ready.' Jaden smiled pulling back. "I'm gonna stick it in now...Alright?"

"How do you want me master?" She moaned

"Well...I want to see your face. Stay on your back." Jaden smiled, while also exposing Jasmine's breasts from her blazer and bra.

"Yes, yes Master." Jasmine nodded, lying back so that she was vulnerable to her Master's will.

"Ah, ah. A-Alexis. Your tongue!" Mindy moaned, feeling Alexis' tongue lap against her pussy.

Alexis was on her back, Mindy sitting on her face with her skirt slightly hiding the blondes face

"You ready, Pet?" Jaden asked Jasmine

"Y-Yes." Said girl nodded

"Alright." Jaden responded and pushed inside of Jasmine's pussy, filling her with his hot meat.

"Hmm... You feel good Jazzy." Jaden moaned

"I-I feel good?" Jasmine moaned happily, feeling Jaden in her pussy, bouncing on his cock

"Yeah, you do." Jaden nodded before he began to suckle on her tits.

"Master!" Jasmine moaned happily, her eyes rolling up lightly

'Hmm... This is sweet.' Alexis thought happily, licking up Mindy's cum

"I-I'm cumming!" Mindy moaned as she squirted on Alexis' face

"Ah! You're so tight, Jazzy...I'm gonna cum!" Jaden moaned

"Yes!" She moaned

"Ah, ah! M-Master!" Jasmine moaned feeling her pussy tighten over his cock as he came inside her.

"Oh... Fuck." Jaden panted

"H-How was, Jazzy?" Jasmine asked cutely.

"You were great." Jaden praised her, kissing her forehead.

"AH...!" Mindy moaned, cumming again.

"Ah...Master...Do you want Mindy now?" Alexis asked, pulling herself from under Mindy's pussy

"Come here Min." She smiled

"Yes, Master." Mindy traded places with Jasmine, looking at her friend and how much she enjoyed it...and being teased like she was, only made it even sexier.

She sat on Jaden's lap, moaning as she lowered herself

"Ah...You're wet...Lexi did a great job." Jaden smiled, feeling his cock push deep into her pussy.

"Thank you, Master." Alexis smiled, happy being praised.

"L-Lexi...Give Jasmine some gentle lapping." Jaden ordered

"Yes, Master." Alexis smiled, going to Jasmine's pussy and lapped against her cum filled pussy.

She moaned happily, smiling

"You bounce like a bunny." Jaden teased, rubbing her tits with his hand. "It's really cute."

"Master." Mindy blushed and moaned

*With Syrus*

Syrus was currently in his room in the Ra Dorm, he was minding his own business and reviewing his deck...Until his door was knocked on.

"Coming." He called

As he opened the door, he saw his girlfriend Yuno wearing a Dark Magician Girl's outfit.

"W... W... What?!" He yelled lightly

"Hey, Syrus...Mind if I come in?" Yuno asked kindly.

"S... S... sure." He stuttered

Yuno smiled and entered the room. "I...I hope you liked my surprise."

"Sur... Surprise?"

"Um...Me in this. I saw that you liked Dark Magician Girl so...I just...wanted to surprise you with this." Yuno explained. "Is this too much?"

"N... No! You look great!" He gasped "It's... it's just that... W... Why?"

"Well...Over the past year...I've grown...FOND of you." Yuno admitted, blushing up a storm.

"Really?" He blinked

"Yeah, I have." Yuno explained, before she kissed him

Syrus blushed as he felt Yuno's lips on his, which made his body instinctively rais his arms and hug Yuno lovingly.

The Spellcaster user moaned happily, returning the kiss

Syrus managed to kick his door closed so that he and Yuno could have some privacy. And right now, it was quite adorable.

"You're so cute." She smiled

"Thanks. But...You're cute too." Syrus blushed

"But you're adorable." She smiled

Syrus shrugged into himself before he lead her to the bed and pinned her down gently

"Whoa, Syrus...Are you being forceful?" Yuno teased as she looked up at him.

"S... Sorry." He blushed

"Don't be...I like it." Yuno explained

"Huh?" He blinked

"I...I like it when you take charge." Yuno answered. "I...I feel happy."

"R... Really?" He blinked

"Yes, Syrus. I see you like my "Dark Magician"." Yuno explained

"Er... Dark Magician is Dark Magician Girl's teacher." He blinked

"Oh...Well...what would I call YOU then?" Yuno asked, subtly guiding his hand to her chest.

"I... Er..." He whispered, blushing

"How about "master"?" Yuno teased

Poke

"Is that a "yes"..."Master"?" Yuno asked smiling as she felt "Little Syrus" poke on her thigh.

"O... Okay." He nodded

Yuno smiled and kissed Syrus on his lips, letting her body being felt by her new master's hands.

She moaned happily, wrapping her arms around his neck

'Yuno...' Syrus thought lovingly, feeling his girlfriend under him...Though now, would she be considered as his "pet"?

He wasn't sure about how to act like this, he was a shy and gentle guy.

But now...He and Yuno were making out. He would have to figure this out as he went on.

He would make her happy

*With Jaden's orgy*

Jaden smiled as he lay back, moaning gently. Alexis was lying next to him, kissing him weakly with semen pooling from her vagina and asshole.

Jasmine and Mindy had been reduced to just their Obelisk Blue high heeled boots, the two sitting on Jaden's lap with their legs intertwined. They where scissoring, Jaden's dick between their slits with his head rubbing both of their clits "Master! Master!" The two moaned repeatedly, their tongues hanging out with their eyes rolled up into their head

"Here's my last shot pets." Jaden grunted as his cock pulsed and he came

"YEEESSSSS!" Jasmine and Mindy screamed as Jaden's dick pulsing bright them over the edge, the two cumming over his rod while his semen shot into the air and landed on their thighs and stomach with some hitting the undersides of their breasts. The two gave one last moan before they fell either side of Jaden, passing out

"How many times was that, Lexi?" Jaden asked

"Enough, Master...Enough." Alexis answered lovingly.

"It was fantastic." She whispered with a smile as she fell asleep

"... Thank you Alexis. I love you." Jaden whispered with a smile

*Time skip*

It was about a week after Jaden and Alexis had slept with Jasmine and Mindy. The Master and Pet were glad they had that chance with them and remained friends after the ordeal...But that's not what the two Obelisk girls were thinking during the meantime.

Currently Jaden and Alexis where in their room, Alexis sitting on the bed and spreading her legs showing her bare slit to her master as she blushed "Master, this is embarrassing." She mumbled, dressed up like a cat once more while Jaden was taking pictures

"It may be that...but you're beautiful, Lexi. It's for memories." Jaden answered her, taking a snapshot.

That was when there as a knock at the door

"Oh snap." Jaden blinked. "Coming."

Alexis quickly ducked under the covers and removed her cat ears. She knew the drill.

Jaden got up and tucked his camera away and went to the door. "Hello?" He asked as he opened it.

Standing there where Jasmine and Mindy, both wearing a version of their normal cloths where the blue of their uniforms where instead red

"Jasmine? Mindy?" Jaden gasped seeing them wear Slifer uniform!

"Hi Master." They smiled

"Master?" Jaden blinked, Alexis revealing herself

"What's going on?" She frowned

"Well..." The two started

"We REALLY enjoyed last week..." Jasmine started

"You made us cum our brains out SEVERAL times! We were outright ahego-ing at the end!" Mindy added with a perverted giggle

"... And we realised how much we shared Alexis' kink..." Jasmine continued

"Soooooooooooo..." Mindy hummed

"We want to be Masters permanent pets to!" They both smiled, leaning forward to show off their breasts and tilting their heads to the side lightly to look cuter

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis' Demotion Part 2**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about a half hour later, Jaden and Alexis were trying to get over their shock of seeing Jasmine and Mindy transferring over to Slifer and how they were agreeing to being Jaden's newest "pets".

"W... What?" Jaden asked after moments of silence

"We want to be your pets." Mindy answered

"We loved what happened the other day and...Yeah." Jasmine added

"Please Master?" They smiled

"I...I don't-" Jaden began to speak in shock, trying to comprehend his luck.

"Master...It...It WAS fun." Alexis answered

"You'd... Let us join?" Mindy blinked, they were worried that Alexis would feel jealous

"I would." Alexis answered

"Well...How about we have a trial run? We get to know each other and try it out." Jaden answered

"We want you to treat us like Alexis." Mindy smiled "Not as lovey dovey, we need to earn that."

"But the trial idea sounds good Master." Jasmine smiled

"Alright, glad we got that thought out." Jaden sighed in relief.

"So, who is going first?" Mindy asked

"Um...Do we go on dates to try this?" Mindy aseked

"Oh." Jaden nodded "We... Err... Can if you want?"

"Thank you, Master. It's just so we can get to know each other." Jasmine explained

"But who do you want to date first? It's me right, you prefer me right?" Mindy asked as she fluttered her eye

"He prefers ME, Mindy!" Jasmine responded, bouncing her bosom

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"PETS, BE QUIET!" Jaden commanded, his eyes flickered yellow for a brief second, causing Mindy and Jasmine to shut up and listen.

Then there was a blur of movement and kissing and moaning until...

Jasmine and Mindy moaned as they sat on the floor. Their legs where spread, rope tied around their thighs and shins to stop them from being able to extend their legs. They also had rope around their ankles that connected to their wrists, which was connected to the legs of the table behind them. They were also blindfolded

"This will teach you to behave." Alexis sang as she gagged the two

Jaden was silent, sliding vibrators into the two

Both Jasmine and Mindy moaned, feeling the vibrators fill their pussies, this new feeling was amazing.

'Yes Master, we'll be good!' they both thought happily

*Time skip*

"Now. Will Bunny and Foxy behave?" Jaden asked, his arms crossed and his new pets given nicknames.

Mindy was Bunny and Jasmine was Foxy, for those of you wondering.

The two nodded, looking down shyly as the group walked through school

"Good. Cause don't give me reason to use THIS during class." Jaden spoke, pointing to his jacket pocket.

"Yes, Master." They nodded

Alexis giggled, smiling at her friends

The four headed to their seats, Jaden was now caught in a "Girl Sandwich" as it were...and by god the boys were jealous.

To be exact, a three direction girl sandwich. Alexis took her place on his right, Mindy quickly taking the left spot and Jasmine behind him

And that got people jealous of him. But Syrus didn't care, he was having his own problems. He didn't know how to please Yuno...They were trying something new but...he was just too vanilla for this sort of relationship.

He did not know what to do

"Syrus?" Yuno whispered to her boyfriend, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He nodded

"Alright class, settle down. We've got a lot to get through." Nurse Fontaine spoke as she took over Crowler's duties as head of both Obelisk Dorms.

*Time Skip*

It was the next day, Jaden was taking his Bunny out for a date, though Alexis was "looking after" Jasmine

Mindy was hugging his arm, smiling as they were setting up a picnic

"This is really nice." Jaden smiled, sitting down with Mindy.

Mindy nodded, setting everything up. And when she thought Jaden could see up her skirt she wiggled her hips a bit

'Oh, man...Mindy. She's doing this on purpose.' Jaden thought lustfully and smiled, wanting to grip her ass

So he reached into his pocket and pressed a button

Mindy felt a sudden stimuli pulse through her, feeling her pussy twitch as she went cross-legged and landed into his lap.

"Hmmmmmm!" She whimpered, shaking a bit

"Shh...It's okay." Jaden whispered gently to her. "It's not on high."

"It... It's not?" She whimpered, unable to stop herself from wiggling her hips

"No." Jaden assured "But you need to be punished for being so naughty in public."

"Y-Yes, Master. Bunny...Bunny, be good." Mindy whimpered

"Aww, you are so cute." Jaden chuckled and kissed her cheek gently, feeding her a sandwich

"H-Hmm...Ah...Nom." Mindy moaned gently, still sat in Jaden's lap while feeling the vibrations in her pussy stimulating her.

Jaden just continued to feed her, the two talking while Mindy was forced to face this teasing pleasure

"How're you finding Slifer? I know it's a step-down from Obelisk." Jaden spoke

"It is very run down." Mindy admitted "But it's more... homely, if that makes sense."

"It does. But it's OUR home." Jaden smiled

"I know." she smiled

The two continued their picnic, with Jaden turning off the toy and let Mindy calm down.

... Just before Mindy came

"Good girl. Here, I got you some spare panties." Jaden spoke

He pulled a skimpy red thong from his pocket, the thong nearly see-through

"M-Master...!" Mindy whispered seeing the thong.

"Well?" he winked

"Yes. I-I will, Master." She answered, taking her panties off and put the thong on.

She felt embarrassed, ashamed. But if her 'master' wanted her to wear it, she would

Jaden smiled, looking on as Mindy swapped her panties and he saw her moist wet slit, dripping pussy juice from the excitement from Jaden's toy.

It was a small bead vibrator, pushed lightly into her slit while pushing against her clit

"Beautiful." Jaden smiled as he looked on.

"Master." she whimpered with a blush

"This was a great picnic, Mindy. Let's head home." Jaden began to pack up.

"Home Master?" she blushed, letting him hold her... and worried about someone seeing up her skirt in this position

"Of course. I think Jasmine and Alexis ought to see this." Jaden answered. "And I get to feel your soft, supple ass."

"Master." she blushed but nodded

*Time Skip*

It was Jasmine's turn for her time with Jaden...and right now she was blushing a storm. She was going commando. No bra. No panties. All she was wearing was her winter uniform, which was longer but warmer and in the summer...it was REALLY warm.

So yeah, she was blushing and sweating brightly as she followed Jaden

"Are you okay, Jasmine?" Jaden asked

"Hmm." She nodded, keeping her skirt down though she was REALLY embarrassed.

"Where... are we going Master?" she whispered

"A walk. I thought we'd sit on the Academy's roof." Jaden smiled

"The... the roof?" she blushed and froze

"Yeah. Unless if you're uncomfortable with it. If you are, we can go somewhere else." Jaden answered

"If... this is what Master wants." she nodded

"This relationship goes both ways. If you're uncomfortable with anything, I want you to say." Jaden reassured her.

"It... it's okay." she assured with a small smile

"Alright." Jaden nodded and kissed her. "This way, there are fewer people who got this way." Jaden answered leading the way, holding her hand.

Jasmine smiled and held his arm

The two continued to walk up to the roof where they were alone. "Whoa...This...this is amazing." Jasmine gasped

"Yes it is." Jaden smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close

"Hmm...Master..." Jasmine smiled happily, almost purring.

... and then wind blew her skirt up lightly

She felt the summer breeze blow through her legs, the cold air rubbing against her crevice and making her shudder. "A-AH!" She squirted

While she was too high for anyone to see her lack of underwear, it was still embarrassing

"It's okay, Jasmine...I'm here. It's okay." Jaden responded, holding her lovingly.

He held her close, smiling as he kissed her neck

"Ah...M-Master...Master...I-I'm tingling." Jasmine moaned

"Oh?" Jaden asked "Tell me what you want." he urged

"I...I want...Naked." She moaned, trying and failing to make sentences.

"... How about I fuck you up here, in front of everyone else?" he asked lovingly

Jasmine's eyes widened, her body shuddering in pleasure hearing that. Even though there was no-one up here...She wanted her Master.

Her master could fuck her up here and even if someone looked up, they would not be able to see what they were doing

"Yes. Yes, Master. Fuck your Foxy." Jasmine panted happily, little hearts forming in her eyes.

She pulled the back of her skirt up, above her ass

"Get ready...I'm gonna make this good." Jaden smiled, turning on his "master" persona.

"Please Master!" she begged happily

"Yes, my pet...I'm going to love you." Jaden arched himself forwards so that his cock could slide in easier.

*Time Skip*

It was a day later, Jaden was hanging out with Syrus, getting to know how well he's been getting on with his new girlfriend.

"You okay?" Jaden asked Syrus, seeing how the blue haired teen was upset

"Jay...I...I need help. Of the..."Bedroom variety"." Syrus answered sadly.

"... oh." he blinked

"I...I'm nervous about it all. And...I just need help. She...She's into "master/servant" stuff." Syrus admitted

"..." and Jaden burst into laughter

"It-It's not funny! I'm pouring my heart out here, Jay!" Syrus blushed, feeling embarrassed by his "brother's" laughter, thinking he was condescending him.

"I'm not laughing AT you." he sighed "It is like the ULTIMATE coincidence."

"...What're you talking about?" Syrus asked

"... Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy are into it to." he smiled

Syrus' jaw seemed to drop to the floor. He couldn't believe it. "All... three?!"

"Yeah. All three." Jaden answered with a smile. "...Wait...I have an idea."

"Idea? How do you know they are interested in it?" he asked

"No, I might have an idea to get your confidence up with Yuno." Jaden responded

*Time Skip*

"So, we're in a live feed to Syrus?" Alexis asked, wearing her cat-ears, a domino mask and sexy lingerie

"Yep. It's a closed feed too, only him and Yuno will see this." Jaden answered, wearing a domino mask himself and in his trousers only.

"It's kind of exciting." Mindy added, wearing bunny ears and a bodice.

"Will we have this on record?" Jasmine asked, having fox-ears and thin red bikini top with small thong

"If you want." He smiled

"Okay, the tails are over there, the gags and stuff." Alexis added.

"Good. We're gonna need them." Jaden smiled

Jasmine and Mindy blushed, they couldn't believe they were going to do this. And also helping out their Master's friend.

"I hope they're ready." Alexis spoke

"Yeah, otherwise it'll be a bit tricky." Jaden chuckled

*In the Ra Dorm*

"Here we go." Syrus said, pressing a few buttons on his laptop

Yuno was smiling, sitting in her Dark Magician Girl costume as Syrus set up the link. "Where did you find this?" She asked

"My friend set me up with it." Syrus told a half-truth.

"Okay." Yuno nodded

On the screen, there were three beautiful women in sexy outfits. One a bunny, one a kitten and a fox.

"Hello, watchers." Fox spoke sexily

"Welcome to our link." Bunny continued

"Hope you enjoy our show, our Master is going to show you AND us how to please your lover." Kitten purred

"Sit back and enjoy the show." They spoke together.

"Cool." Yuno smiled, linking hands with Syrus.

"Hello everyone, today we'll be going over BDSM and how this relationship works." A brown haired man said, clearly and purposefully having poor acting to add some comedy

'Oh boy...' Syrus thought, almost facepalming at the accent.

"Here, I'm joined with my beautiful pets: "Kitten", "Fox" and "Bunny"." The man added

"Hello, Master." The girls smiled happily.

"Kitten, can you come and help me, please?" Master asked

"Yes, Master." Kitten responded

The blonde haired cat dressed girl got up and sat on his lap

"First: Respect for your partner. Love and care go both ways." Master answered, holding Kitten in his lap. "One without the other is NOT BDSM. But if you both accept this, then it will become something beautiful."

As he said that he was rubbing his hand through Kitty's hair making her purr and rub her head against his hand

"Next, is having the correct toys. Ranging from easy stuff like paddles, gags or feathers. Easier stuff can be masks." Master pointed to his mask covered face. "Or even blindfolds." Kitten pulled out a blindfold from the side. "We're gonna be using masks...and something a bit more..."risqué"."

""Risqué"?" Yuno asked

Syrus blushed and gulped lightly, taking off his jacket as he was getting hot under the collar.

"Bunny." Master spoke, his hand was open as Bunny handed him over a cat-tail butt-plug. "Thank you. This, for my lovely Kitten...is her tail."

"Nyess, Master." Kitten purred as she had replaced the blindfold with a bottle of lotion.

"You see, my girls like pet play." Master said "And so, we do things like this. Make sure the type of okay is something you are both okay with." As he was speaking Kitty was applying lube to the buttplug

"So, my dressing in this is like "Pet Play"?" Yuno asked

"I guess." Syrus gulped, imagining Yuno in a kitten costume.

"Now, let's give Kitty her tail." Master smiled, positioning Kitty on his lap, the fully lubed butt-plug was ready for her.

"Yes, Master." Kitty purred happily, blushing under her mask as she felt the plug pressing in her ass.

Fox and Bunny worked, sliding the buttplug into Kitty's anus

"Whoa...That...that's-" Syrus blushed as they heard Kitty's moans through the screen.

"Yeah." Yuno panted, getting into this

"Ah! M-Master!" Kitty moaned as she now had her butt-plug secure in its place.

"It's okay, Kitty. You did well." Master praised his Kitty. "The next step when doing something new: Praise and Reassurance. Whenever your partner does something new with you, praise them. It gives them confidence and familiarity; so next time, they'll get more used to the acts."

Syrus and Yuno listened as they saw Master praise Kitty for what she did.

"Next is actually 'ordering'." Master continued

Syrus and Yuno looked on and listened to what Master had to say.

"Simple orders can be a good stepping stone to get used to BDSM. Kitty, stand up. Bunny, come here, please." Master ordered

Within seconds, Kitty stood up and went to the side, while Bunny made her appearance on screen, sitting next to her Master.

"Remember, do not order your pet to do something they absolutely do NOT want to do. And if they feel uncomfortable, remember the safe word." He continued "Bunny, undo my pants." He ordered as an example

"Yes, Master." Bunny smiled, kneeling down and pulled down Master's pants revealing his cock.

"Whoa!" Yuno and Syrus gasped

"Good, Bunny. Pets, the safe word for today is "Sky". Okay?" Master spoke

"Yes, Master." The pets answered, nodding

"Fox, suck my dick. Kitty, lick Bunny."

"Yes, Master." They answered, getting into position.

Fox came on screen and knelt down, holding Master's cock in her hand, getting it nice and wet with her tongue while Kitty knelt down and began to lick Bunny's pussy

"Ah...K-Kitty!" Bunny moaned, feeling the pet's tongue lap against her slit

"Hh-hm-hm-hm." Fox began to suck Master's cock, taking more and more into her mouth like she was going to the base.

"Ah...that's it. Good, Fox." Master panted, stroking her head and helped push it down. "Now onto dirty talk." He moaned

"Dirty talk?" Syrus panted, getting turned on and wanted to make out with Yuno.

"Syrus, are you okay?" Yuno asked, playing with her pussy gently.

"Dirty talk helps with the ah-tmosphere, though you need to be careful with wha-ah-t you say." Master moaned while explaining. "You need to make sure what you say is within your partner's limits. My girls are VERY dirty, but Bunny will now give a 'lighter' version of dirty talk."

Syrus and Yuno looked at each other and began to take mental notes of what was being said.

"Y-You're a naughty Kitty...Aren't you?" Bunny panted, looking down at Kitty "You're a pussy that loves pussy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kitty loves pussy." Kitty answered, blushing and lapping against Bunny's pussy.

"A-Ah. Ah, such a pussy loving pussy." Bunny panted happily.

"Now time for more general dirty talk." Master continued "Fox, take a break and show them."

"Hmm-hmm...Ah. Yes...Yes, Master." Fox panted, getting her breath back. "F... Fuck my face, Master. Fuck my face with your giant fucking cock and make me choke!"

"Oh, Fox..." Master smiled, bringing her head to his cock, pushing her deep down onto it, right down to the base. "You want Master's cock, you've GOT Master's cock!"

Fox moaned and had little hearts form in her eyes, she was now in lust for her Master

"Oh fuck!" Yuno gasped, blushing and wet

"Yuno!" Syrus gasped, seeing his girlfriend play with herself while watching this. Syrus honestly wanted to do the same but...He felt ashamed of his size.

"I... I'm sorry Master." She blushed "I... I can't help myself."

Syrus gulped and panted, looking at her. And remembered the live feed. "No...Y-You...Naughty...Naughty girl. No playing." Syrus tried to become her master but not using very harsh Dirty Talk.

"But Master..." She tried

"On to the next subject." Master continued on the live feed "Punishment."

""Punishment"?" Both Syrus and Yuno asked

"If your partner is disobeying your order, a little Punishment is in order." Master answered.

"After all they are the 'slaves' of the 'Master & Slave' kink." Master continued "And even then, once again, there are limits. You just need to learn those limits, when starting it is important to ask about if these things are okay and what they are willing to do. But as you explore, you learn and recognise those limits. Example, Kitty here."

"I am perfectly fine with Master spanking me when I have misbehaved, as well as a few other creative punishments. But I do not want whips or any permanent injuries. No drawing blood and no 'brandings'." Kitty explained as she pulled back from Bunny's slit before she got back to work

Both Syrus and Yuno listened in and understood.

"Master? May I...Ah-S-Say what MY punishments are?" Bunny asked

"Of course, Bunny." Master nodded and held Fox on his cock

"When...Ah...When Bunny misbehaves...She...She has a gag and bound hands. N-No permanent...injuries, like Kitty." Bunny explained

"Ah...Fox? Why don't...you tell the audience...what punish-ah-ments YOU like." Master panted, holding back his urge to cum.

"When Foxy is bad girl she gets tied up with a vibrator in her naughty hole." The red head smiled "But I don't get to cum."

"Exactly." Master nodded

"... I think spanking would be best for me Master." Yuno whispered

"O... Okay." Syrus nodded

"Now for the pets to explain their job." Master explained "Come here you cum slut." He ordered, grabbing Fox's head before slamming her head back onto his dick. She back to gag, cum shooting down her throat

"Our job is to do whatever Master wants." Kitty explained "We make him feel good whenever he wants."

"Our pleasure does not matter, Master will make us feel good when he fucks us." Bunny added

"Just... Please him." Fox moaned and panted as she was released from his dick "Just open your mouth and let him fuck your mouth."

"... This sounds so hot." Yuno admitted making Syrus blush brightly

"Now remember Dom, do NOT be scared." Master explained "Your 'Slave' is doing this because she wants to. If she has a problem she WILL use the safe word, so order them however YOU want. They will either love it or they will not mind making YOU feel good."

"Master sometimes makes us wear vibrators inside us during the day, setting them off if we misbehave." Bunny added with a giggle

"Now, example, Fox go up to the camera and show them your pussy." Master smiled

"... Sky. Sky." Fox whispered and urged

"Of course pet." Master nodded, kissing her head gently "Bunny, time to bounce." He ordered, shaking his dick lightly

"Okay master!" The black haired pet cheered

Bunny positioned herself over his cock, exposing her twitching wet pussy to the camera and lowered herself onto his cock, filling her with his hard man-meat.

"A-AH! Master!" Bunny moaned happily, slowly bouncing on his member as he breasts followed with each thrust.

"Now just remember... To enjoy yourself." Master grunted as he fucked Bunny "From here the relationship is up to you. Remember: the key factors are confidence and trust."

"We might do more streams further expanding on more... Kinky and creative aspects." Kitty said, surprising the others "So just sit back, take notes, see what interests you, 'have fun' and enjoy." She smiled before she took one of Master's balls into her mouth and sucked while rubbing Bunny's clit

"Now just remember... To enjoy yourself." Master grunted as he fucked Bunny "From here the relationship is up to you. Remember: the key factors are confidence and trust."

"We might do more streams further expanding on more... Kinky and creative aspects." Kitty said, surprising the others "So just sit back, take notes, see what interests you, 'have fun' and enjoy." She smiled before she took one of Master's balls into her mouth and sucked while rubbing Bunny's clit

"AH! Kitty!" Both Master and Bunny moaned, feeling this sensation

"Oh, my...this is great." Foxy smiled, seeing this happen

Syrus and Yuno looked on as they saw this...And Syrus swallowed his fear and unbuttoned his trousers, revealing his dick

"Master?" Yuno blinked before she looked down

"I...I want to try." Syrus admitted.

She gasped as she saw his dick, lowering herself lightly to get a better look

"Whoa...it...It's nice." Yuno blushed

"Um...A-Apples." Syrus spoke

"Huh?" Yuno asked

"The...the safe word is "apples"." Syrus repeated, wanting to be considerate.

"Okay." She nodded with a grin

Syrus gave a small awkward grin before gulping. "S-Start sucking?" Syrus asked as the moans of the computer were helping with the atmosphere.

"Yes master." She smiled and lowered her head

Syrus blushed, feeling Yuno's soft mouth wrap and suck gently on his cock, he couldn't believe how this was feeling. He held back onto the bed to help prop himself up.

Yuno moaned as she sucked the cock, marvelling at the size

'Master is so big. He's so hard.' She thought lustfully and lovingly.

"Y-Yuno...I-I'm-!" Syrus moaned, cumming into her mouth.

She swallowed happily, smiling

"How...How was it?" Syrus asked

Yuno gulped gently and smiled. "Lovely, Master." she responded. "Your slut loves it." She whispered it happily

Syrus blushed as he heard that, getting hard again.

"AH! MASTER!" Foxy's voice moaned as she felt her ass being filled by her master's cock while had her pussy filled with a dildo.

"Y-Yuno...I...Sit on the bed." Syrus ordered gently "N... Now."

"Yes, Master." Yuno smiled, sitting on the bed as Syrus knelt down and spread her legs open, revealing her pretty pink pussy...and how it was dripping wet.

"You're...you're a naughty girl. Playing with yourself without permission." Syrus gulped trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Yes I am Master." She urged

Syrus reached up to Yuno's pussy, gently rubbing it and made her moan.

"It's soft...Dripping wet." Syrus commented in awe, seeing how she was like this, though Yuno thought it was still dirty talk.

"Yes, yes it is, Master. I'm a naughty slut." Yuno moaned

"I bet I could slide my fingers in, it's so wet." Syrus commented and managed to do so.

"Y... You can!" She nodded quickly

'She's tight! Is...Is she a virgin?' Syrus gulped, feeling her moist pussy wrap and suck around his fingers.

"AH! Master!" Yuno moaned, squirting gently on his fingers.

Syrus jumped lightly at that

"S-Sorry, Master...It's...sensitive." Yuno explained, panting heavily.

"It's okay. You did well." Syrus answered

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!" Kitty moaned as she was being face fucked by Master's cock, through the computer's stream.

"Master...I...I want you." Yuno panted.

"R... Really?" He gulped

Yuni nodded and blushed, her pussy was twitching happily, wanting her Master to mount her.

Syrus got atop her, pushing inside

Yuno's eyes widened, feeling her Master inside her, how big he was and stretching her virgin pussy out.

She moaned/yelled

"Yuno! I-I'm sorry!" Syrus panicked, flinching as he thought he was hurting her.

"It... It's fine." She assured

"I'll...I'll start moving." Syrus nodded and started to give gentle thrusts into her, giving her his kind loving.

"Okay." She moaned

The two Ras looked into each other's eyes as Syrus was thrusting deep and lovingly as he could, trying to be a good lover and Master for Yuno.

"Yes!" She moaned deeply

On the computer, the girls were kneeling in front of their Master, mouths open and begging for his cum as Master was jerking his cock off in front of them.

*with Jaden*

"Oh hell yeah, eat up!" Jaden moaned, cumming over his three pets masked faces

"Master!" The girls moaned, having their faces covered in Jaden's cum.

"Oh...I'm finished." Jaden panted, going over to the computer and stopped the live feed. "That...that was freaking amazing."

The girls just moaned in reply, kissing each other and licking the cum off each other's faces

'Oh man...I love my Pets.' Jaden thought lovingly, seeing them do this.

"Bunny, Fox, I got a present for the two of you." Jaden smiled

"What is it?" Mindy and Jasmine asked looking at their Master.

Alexis caught Jaden's smile and knew what he was going to do, even IN her cum-drunk state.

Jaden reached into a draw and pulled out two boxes, passing the boxes to the two girls

The girls took the boxes and opened them, inside were collars. Each with their own colour...Jaden was making them his official pets now!

"Thank you master." They cried, hugging him

"Anything for my pets." He assured

 **The End**

 **Look out for Part 3 of this mini-series**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
